Piracy and Royalty
by Boltbabe
Summary: Captain Swan bits and pieces of what happens when Hook goes and finds Gold outside of Storybrooke. First Fan Fic of Captain Swan... Includes characters discussing Hook and Emma's relationship. Henry has a plan, Gold and his son talk, Emma babysits Hook in a cramped motel room. lame title couldn't think of one.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward

Emma couldn't stand being around Neal anymore. Not only had he left her and left her for the cops, he had lied to her. His name wasn't even Neal for crying out loud, it was Baelfire aka Mr. Gold's son. Mr. Gold's favor was not what Emma had expected, and she sure as hell didn't enjoy telling Henry that his father wasn't dead and that he happens to be Mr. Gold's fricken son. That conversation didn't end so well, with Henry not speaking to her, but she did try and reason with the kid that his father was a coward and she didn't want him to know how messed up his parents were. The coward part Emma spoke as loudly as possible for Gold and Neal to hear her.

After the small reunion, Emma wanted nothing more than to go home and see her parents and friends, and also get the hell away from Neal. Unfortunately for Emma they had to go back to their motel before leaving tomorrow back to Storybrooke. The drive back to the Motel was as awkward as ever, with Gold in the back of their rental car alongside Neal, and Emma driving with Henry shotgun beside her.

Little conversation was made throughout the back seat of the car with Gold talking and Neal nodding/shaking his head with a few yes or no's answered. Henry made no conversation with Emma until they stopped at a pair of lights.

"Can we go and visit Captain Hook when we get back. I wanna hear stories of Neverland and I also wanna see his ship." This was not the conversation Emma wanted to have with her son, especially with Gold and Neal in the backseat listening.

"Captain Hook?" Neal questioned.

"Captain Hook is the nickname given to the man that stole your mother away from us, he is currently in Storybrooke out to kill me and anyone I love, which may include you soon enough son, so stay away from him I beg of you. Gold spoke up before Emma and Henry could say something, while giving Emma a dirty look daring her to not speak any more of it. But Emma was never one to back down and felt like she should justify why Hook was hell bent on killing Gold.

"Well you should have thought about that before you killed Milah!" As soon as those words left Emma's mouth she regretted saying anything at all. She was thankful that Gold didn't posses magic at the current time or else Henry would not be going back to Storybrooke without her corpse.

"WAIT! YOU KILLED MOTHER?" Neal was in shock and Gold didn't really know where to start. Lucky for them Henry decided to speak up, well not us helpful as Emma hoped he would be.

"Let me get this straight, Hook, as in Captain Hook, took my grandmother away from my father and grandfather and now he is trying to be my mother. WOW he really has a thing for our family."

"HENRY! Hook is not trying to bed me, why would you say such a thing?" Emma was in utter shock at what her son had just said. 'How could he, in front of Gold and his son'.

"Well Grandma has been talking to Grandpa about the enchanted forest and the things that happened between, you, Snow, Mulan, Aurora, Hook and Cora. She said that you knew Hook was lying when you first met and so you held a knife to his throat then you tied him to a tree until he told use the truth. Then he helped use to get to the beanstalk where you and him climbed together. She doesn't know what went on up there but all she knows is that you left him chained up there. She thought maybe you were scared because you might have been falling for him with all the looks and flirting between use two that didn't go unnoticed. Then there was a scene between use two at Rumplestiltskins cell and another at the lake before use got home safely. Oh and then there was the moment at the hospital and on the side of the road with Belle and Gold. So tell me again that there is nothing going on there.

DAMN! What was that kid up to saying all that in the car with Gold and Neal. This is not going to end well for anyone.

_Next Chapter Hook arrives_

_Also to come;_

_Neal and Gold discuss some family issues (not too much though CAPTAIN SWAN FAN FIC ONLY)_

_Henry has a plan_


	2. Chapter 2: Hooked

Finally Emma was safe in her motel room with Henry away from Neal and Gold. Tomorrow was going to be another hectic day, with Neal and Gold heading back to Neal's apartment grabbing some stuff for the trip back to Storybrooke, while Henry and Emma were out an about enjoying each other's company and exploring the city.

Back in Storybrooke, the seven dwarfs, Red, Granny, Whale, Snow, Charming and Anton were all at the diner discussing how to deal with Cora, Regina and Hook.

"I thought Hook would have gone back to use, he seemed interested in Emma" Anton stated.

"Well he kinda did but he was angry with Emma for leaving him chained up at the beanstalk that he left us locked in a cell with no way out." Snow replied.

"Well at least Emma was kind enough to let him escape." Anton grumbled

"I followed Hooks scent and I think he might have left Storybrooke" Red piped in.

"Where would he be going in his state?" Whale asked.

"Rumplestiltskin! He doesn't have magic outside Storybrooke, Hook must be going after him" Snow gasped.

"Don't worry Snow, Emma can look after herself, she won't let Hook near Henry or Gold" Charming piped up.

"I wouldn't be worried about Emma, I would be worried about Hook, Emma sure knows how to get under his skin" Anton spoke.

"Let's just worry about Regina and mummy dearest and leave Hook to Emma, agreed?" Leroy asked. Everyone agreed.

Back in Manhattan, Emma and Henry were getting ready for the day out in the city. Emma however felt like something bad was going to happen and ruin their day, she just had no idea what or who it would be.

While Emma and Henry were out and about in the park, Hook was nearby watching closely to all Emma's movements. When Henry went and played Emma sat there thinking about her life and everything that has happened recently. Hook took this moment and started making his way over to her. Emma was too busy day-dreaming she didn't notice Hook approaching until he rudely disrupted her.

"Hello beautiful"

"Hook! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my revenge once and for all. Lucky for me, we are on equal playing fields so it's an even fight love, so no need to look so worried darling, I can handle myself quite well in a fight."

Emma scoffed "Oh yeah, how are you planning on fighting him, with a sword, cause that's not weird or anything in this land."

"That's why I'm here darling; I need my hook back if you don't mind"

"What makes you think I have it here with me, how do you know I haven't left it in Storybrooke?"

"I've looked darling, sheriff station, and your apartment, nowhere to be seen, so you must have it, and I would like it back now"

"You went into my apartment? What the hell!"

"Not the point love, I want my hook back!"

"Fine I'll give it back, but I don't have it on me its back in the motel"

"Great, let's go and get it then."

"Fine, hang on a sec I need to get Henry"

After Emma found Henry and convinced him it was time to go, the three of them set off back to the motel in awkward silence. Okay if Emma was being honest with herself it wasn't that awkward to walk along the streets with Hook and Henry. It felt kind of nice to have him walk beside her and Henry like a family. Crap! Emma could not let that thought invade her mind ever! Hook was a bad news, he was not someone she could call part of her family, ever!

It was a 15 minute walk to the motel from their destination and Emma was glad to see the motel sign get nearer. The sooner she got rid of Hook the better. She didn't need the added stress of Neal and Hook running into one another and fighting for her affections. No doubt in her mind that Hook would win and that didn't seem to bother her one bit, that is why she needed to get rid of him ASAP!

Once they got to the motel room that Emma and Henry were staying in, Emma unlocked the door and entered with Henry and Hook following.

"Lovely place darling, it's just as cramped as your apartment"

"When did you go into our apartment?" Henry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He broke in, because he doesn't know how to ask for what he wants, he just takes what he can."

"In my defense love, I was looking for **my** hook which you seemed to have growin' attached to, however I can think of a few other attachments you could get attached to." Hook smirked, with an eyebrow raised.

That was it! Emma could handle his advances usually, but with her son right there in the room she couldn't take it anymore. She went to her bag and searched for the hook. Once she found it she went straight over to Hook and handed it to him. Before he could grab it she pulled it back.

"What now, princess?"

"I'll give you back your hook if you promise to leave and go back to Storybrooke"

"Deal, give me back my hook and I'll go back to Storybrooke" Hook smirked knowing that to keep up his end of the deal all he had to do was kill his crocodile on his way back to his ship before heading back to Storybrooke. It's not like she said leave straight away and not to kill the crocodile.

Emma wasn't so sure why he agreed so quickly but she didn't care as long as he was gone. So she handed him his hook back and this time allowed him to take it. He put it in its rightful place before bidding goodbye and left the motel on his way to kill his crocodile.

Meanwhile Neal and Gold were nearing the apartment when Neal was stopped by some women. They were having a heated discussion when Neal realized that his father was still there.

"Mia this is my father, Rumple; Papa this is my fiancé Mia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, maybe we can all go and grab some lunch and get to know one another."

"That sounds like an excellent idea dearie"

Once they all agreed on lunch they turned and walked to the nearest place. Lunch was pleasant, and it turned out Mia knew the whole truth about Bae/Neal since he didn't want to make that mistake twice. Gold was surprised that Mia knew all about him even though Neal didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

After lunch they all headed back to Neal's place to grab his belongings. Even though Neal wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go back with his father, he had a son know to think of and he had to tell Mia that as well. As they got closer to the building Neal asked his father if it was possible to leave him and Mia alone to talk. Gold agreed and went inside the building waiting in the lobby for Neal and Mia to catch up. Little did they know Hook was watching the scene unfold and was planning to attack Gold while no one was around and now seemed to be perfect. While Gold was waiting for his son near the lobby elevator Hook snuck up on him.

"Hello Crocodile, it's about time we played on equal fields."

Before Gold could make a move besides turning around Hook lunged towards him stabbing his hook in the crocodile's chest. After pulling the hook out, Hook left the building without another word. Minutes passed which felt like hours for Gold until Neal found him slumped down near the elevator door, when he walked in to that building.

"Papa! Who did this to you?"

"Hook…." Was the last thing Gold said before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"We'll find you help Papa, it will be okay." In that moment Neal knew he was going to Storybrooke and starting his life with his son, new wife to be and his father.

_Coming up; Hospital scene between Gold and Neal while Emma is on the lookout for Hook. Neal and Hook meet while Emma babysits Hook to keep him away from Gold. Henry's plan :)_

_Soon: Emma meets Neal's new woman. Hook, Emma and Henry leave on Hooks ship to go back home. Henry's plan is in action._


	3. Chapter 3: Idiots

Gold was rushed into the hospital unconscious and taken away to theater. Mia and Neal followed in but were left in the waiting room for some news.

"Neal, I have something to tell you!"

"Actually, I have something to tell you but first I need to make a call to a friend" With that said Neal got up and went outside to call Emma about Hook. Since Neal didn't have Emma's number he was left to use his father's phone.

"What do you want Gold!"

"It's Neal actually; my father was injured and is in theater now"

"WHAT! What the hell happened?"

"Hook happened!"

"Oh…"

"You don't sound surprised? Did you know he was here?"

"ummm…. Yeah I knew he was here, he found me earlier to get his hook back"

"And you gave it to him knowing that he was planning on using it on my father!"

"Well no, I wasn't planning on giving him back his hook; he just bugs me that much with his stupid innuendos twenty-four seven, I had enough of it in the fairytale land."

"So what, you thought I know I'll give him his hook back and let him go off to kill Rumplestiltskin! Are you that idiotic?"

"Neal you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. So if I decide to let Hook have his hook back and let him go kill Gold, I WILL!" With that Emma hung up thinking; _'stupid Neal! Stupid pirate! Everybody's stupid around here'_

"Hey mum what's g_oing on?"_

"We have to go find Hook…"

Back at the hospital Neal got good news on his father, whom he was allowed to see after 2 hours of waiting. During those two hours Mia had left after he told her about Emma and Henry, who was his son. She was angry and upset, Neal couldn't blame her but what shocked him was what she said before she left in a hurry. _'I'm pregnant'. _With these two words floating around in his head being alone wasn't all too bad. It was hard to process and seeing his father would help put his feelings aside on the matter.

"Papa?" Neal questioned as he walked into the room.

"Bae, you're here"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Neal spoke with a small sad smile shown on his face.

"Did you get Hook? He will pay for this and for hurting Belle"

"No Papa, I haven't found him yet, I've been waiting for news on you"

"I Love you Bae"

"I love you too papa. There's something you should know"

"mmm… What is it?"

"I'm going to convince Mia to move to Storybrooke with me so we can be a family again. She's pregnant papa"

"That's great Bae! What about Miss Swan and Henry?"

"Emma needs to move on like I have, and by moving to Storybrooke I can be a part of Henry's life. It's a win win situation."

They both smiled at each other happy with how everything was working out. They were going to be a family again.

During the hospital scene between son and father, Emma and Henry were wondering the streets of Manhattan looking for Hook. They tried many pubs and other restaurants and cafes. The only place left was the docks which were really far away from where they were. _'Bloody pirate' Emma mumbled. _

" MUM! There he his"

"HOOK!" Emma yelled out. Hook turned to find his blond swan and her son. He smiled to himself and made his way over to the pair, curious as to why they acknowledged him instead of ignoring him.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you here?" Hook smirked at Emma as he greeted her. '_Just like at the side of the road when he was hit by the car'_ GOD DAMN IT EMMA DON'T GO THERE! She mentally scolded herself.

She decided to play along with him instead of her usual eye roll and shoot down.

"Hey yourself handsome, I was looking for you, where have you been?" she gave him her best smirk to match his. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that. He got himself together before she noticed anything and went on with the conversation.

"Well darling I'm shocked, here I was thinking you never noticed my good looks, turns out I was mistaken. As for you looking for me, well here I am love; although you could have left the lad behind so we could have our little fun." He winked and smirked. This was an opportunity he would not pass up. He wondered how long it would be till she stopped playing along. And his question just got answered a lot sooner than he was hoping for. Emma gave him her best sarcastic smile along with her usual eye roll.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, though you didn't answer my question to where you have been"

"You already know the answer to that darling. I must say I was expecting you to play along a little longer. Guess you can't handle the game."

Emma scoffed before answering "Oh I can handle the game just as well as you can Hook that's why you will be staying with me and Henry until we go back to Storybrook"

Before Hook could object Emma grabbed him and pulled him along with her and Henry back to the motel.

Throughout Hook and Emma's bantering Henry was watching the two like a hawk. He smiled to himself and thought; '_these two are made for each other, they just need a little push in the right direction and guess who that push is" _He was a genius, all he needed now was a name for the operation HOOKxEMMA

_Coming up; Neal and Hook meet while Emma babysits Hook to keep him away from Gold. Emma meets Neal's new woman. Hook, Emma and Henry leave on Hooks ship to go back home. Henry's plan is in action._


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Time

The threesome finally managed to get back to the motel after stopping for dinner on their way. Once they entered the small room Emma realized that there was only two beds her double bed and Henry's single bed. Emma was grateful for the double bed that Henry and she could share, but before she could manage to tell Hook and Henry that would be the arrangement Henry spoke up.

"I had a great day today mom; I'm really tired so I'll just go to sleep now." After hugging his mother and saying goodnight to Hook, Henry made his way to the single bed and got in, rolling to the other side so the two adults couldn't see him smiling. His plan was set in motion, now Emma had to share a bed with Hook. While trying to sleep Henry was thinking of more appropriate code names for his plan; HookxEmma wouldn't cut it. He needed a strong name if it was to work out like their operation cobra, which worked wonders in breaking the curse. Henry could barely keep his eyes open at this point so he let the naming go and fell asleep instantly.

"Well love, looks like we shall be sharing a bed"

"Don't! We will wait till Henry is asleep for awhile and then move him into the bed with me so you can sleep on the single bed"

"Come on love, let the boy sleep in his own bed. I swear I'll be the perfect gentlemen and you won't even know you're sharing your bed with me. That is unless you don't want me to be a gentleman."

"Fine. But if you make one move I will cut off that sword of yours you so badly want to jab me with, are we clear?"

"Crystal! I'll have you know darling I won't jab you unless you want me too, and rest assured you will want me too"

"Shut up and get ready for bed, I'll be back in a tick I'll get changed in the bathroom"

"Emma... slight problem with that"

"I don't care Hook, just get ready for bed and you better be in their by the time I get out or help me god I will chuck you outside for the night!"

"If you insist"

While Emma was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Hook stripped off his leather and hopped into bed without a word. 'Well this shall be interesting' he thought while he waited for Emma to come out. Once Emma was done she walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to the bed turning off the lights as she went; only leaving the bedside lamp on for her to get into bed without injuring herself.

"I see you listened to me for once" Emma stated as she got into bed and got comfortable turning the lamp off in the process.

"Well you didn't leave much room for argument, and anyway, who am I to argue with a pretty lass like yourself when it is your bed after all that you so kindly allowed me in."

"Yeah okay buddy, go to sleep nothing's going to happen with you and me tonight"

"Maybe tomorrow night then darling, or any other night besides tonight, really I look forward to it"

"Shut up and go to sleep already"

"Alright darling, after all it's the least I can do since you didn't say no to another night"

"Goodnight Hook"

"Goodnight Emma"

**Coming up: Morning of awkwardness. **

_So sorry for the late update I've been busy with study and I haven't felt motivated to write. So here's a small update and I'll work on more soon, I make to promises though on when I can upload again._


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Surprises

Henry woke up to the sound of someone at the door. He jumped up out of bed and went to answer the door before whoever it was woke his mum up. When he opened the door on the other side waiting was Neal and Mia.

"Hey Henry this is my fiancée Mia, can we come in for a tick?"

"Um mum's still asleep so maybe you shouldn't"

"Oh it won't take long and she needs to hear this anyway"

"Oh, okay then come in"

Henry stepped aside to allow Neal and Mia in to the small hotel room. He quickly glanced to his mothers sleeping form and found her and Hook both still sound asleep in each other's arms. 'BINGO! Operation in progress.'

"Henry where's your mum?"

"Right there, I'll wake her"

"MUM! Wake up dads here" Henry yelled as he shook his mother awake, waking the sleeping pirate at the same time. Hooks natural reaction was to pull Emma closer so she wouldn't escape and go back to sleep. Emma on the other hand woke up and realized someone had his arm secured around her waist not letting her go anytime soon. 'OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT'. Suddenly things became a lot clearer; 'Hook only came here in his pirate garb, no other clothes… OH DEAR GOD! He was naked in bed with her right up against him; this could not get any more awkward.'

"Hey Emma, sorry to pop in unannounced but I was wondering if it was alright to take Henry for the day. You know to get to know one another a bit better"

'OH GOD! Neal was here, okay things just got a lot more awkward, how the hell was she going to get out of this'

"Oh um yeah sure you can take him for the day but make sure he's back by night fall"

"Great, thanks Em. Oh and by the way this is Mia my fiancée"

Emma tried to sit up and glance at the women, but her quick movement was not such a good idea. Hook groaned beside her and pulled her back against him. Luck was not on Emma's side this morning. Neal and his fiancée heard Hook.

"What was that? Or should I say who was that?"

"Oh Dad you've met Captain Hook before right. He stayed the night; he's going to be staying with us until we leave back to Storybrooke." Henry piped in.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Emma finally decided that Henry was against her, or up to something, either way it was going to be bad for Emma.

**Coming up: Emma and Hook stay in the hotel for the day**


End file.
